Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices may take more time to perform a write operation than to perform a read operation. When a read operation for reading data stored in the flash memory device is requested while a write operation is being performed, the flash memory device may complete the write operation before performing the read operation, which may cause latency in reading the stored data.